


"You're in love with me,"

by thepastelforestprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Definitions, Fluff, Forehead Touching, M/M, Short & Sweet, i'm back at it again with the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepastelforestprince/pseuds/thepastelforestprince
Summary: loveləv/nounnoun: love; plural noun: loves
    1.    an intense feeling of deep affection.





	

"I'm infatuated with you," Kylo murmured, his eyes boring adoringly into Hux's, brushing his hand against his cheek, and Hux grinned, shook his head.

"You're in love with me, Kylo," Hux murmured in response, taking Kylo's hand and kissing the palm, his fingers one by one. He shifted so he could be closer to Kylo's warmth, and they ended up spooning.

"What's the difference?" Kylo murmured, nuzzling Hux's neck, while Hux played with one of his hands almost absentmindedly, Kylo occasionally giggling when Hux's fingers brushed past a ticklish place.

"Infatuation is a short-lived passion, and love is a deep affection that can last forever," Hux said, wrapping Kylo's arm around his waist, and Kylo realized he was right.

"When you're infatuated with someone, you don't see their flaws, you only see them as absolutely perfect. When you're in love, you know they have flaws but you don't care because you love them," Hux continued drowsily, and Kylo turned him over so he could kiss him. When they broke, their foreheads touched softly and Hux smiled at him.

"And I love you too," Hux said with confidence, staring into Kylo's eyes deeply so he knew it was true, and reveled in the way Kylo's amber eyes lit up, and Kylo trapped him in an enormous bear hug, nuzzling him again, like a cat.

"I love you too, Hux," Kylo murmured, before finally letting go of him, and they returned to their comfortable spooning position, feeling even warmer under the warm blankets as they fell asleep together holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly got this idea while thinking about the differences of love and infatuation, and decided it would be a perfect match for these two bc why not. I hope you guys enjoy my gooey fluffy chocolate chip cookie nonsense<3


End file.
